


Ghost

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Ever since you were young, all you ever wanted to be was a ghost.





	Ghost

Ever since you were young, all you wanted to be was a ghost. Ignored as you were, you found a sort of kinship with the ghosts. They were ignored just as you were, at least half o the time. Almost as if they didn't exist. Of course, they did exist at one point, they existed no longer.

 

Not quite a figment of your imagination, not quite real, they were what was left of bygone times. Every time you pass the graveyard, you wondered about the Unfortunate Souls that were buried there. Did they still have people to mourn for them? Where were they completely forgotten by the sands of time?

 

More importantly, it seemed that nobody really bothered would ghosts. Some people were afraid of them, yes. Most others gave them a healthy air of respect and did not antagonize them. How you wished that were you!

 

Oh, to be a ghost! To be a ghost would be such an improvement over your current poor lease on life. To be ignored, to never have another nasty comment or snide insult or fist or dish aimed your way would be absolute bliss. No obligations, no restrictions, no boundaries, no expectations, not anymore. 

 

An incorporeal form, the ability to transcend this world for the next was so close that you could taste it, grease and gunpowder and something metallic. 


End file.
